Episode 206 (3rd February 1987)
Plot Kathy is unhappy with the situation regarding Mehmet. Den phones Jan and asks to meet up with her. Kathy heads over to the café in search of Mehmet and tells Sue that he must have known what was going on and that she wants the jumpers back, but Sue tells her they have already been sold. Kathy wants to get the police involved, while Pete wants to get violent. Mary prepares for a visit from Carmel and tidies her bedsit in preparation. Dot visits Mary and tells her she accidentally opened her post. She then gets interested by Carmel's visit, but is kicked out before she can get any gossip. She has tea with Ethel and Lou, who all agree that someone should tell Carmel about Mary's prostitution for the sake of Annie. Carmel talks to Mary about AIDS and tells her to be careful; Mary realises someone has been talking about her and is furious. Den drinks with James as his final shift as brewery manager arrives. James suggests to Den that he sets up a Queen Vic five-a-side football team as a local fellas team has been disbanded. Dr Singh enters The Vic and Dot is full of praise for him, insisting he has solved all of her medical problems. She tells Tom that he should get his hearing checked out by Dr Singh, but Tom is adamant there is nothing wrong with his hearing. Sharon encourages Michelle to go on a night out with her. Den meets Jan and tells her that will not defend against Angie's petition. He then sees Sharon and asks her to let Angie know. Tom talks to Dr Singh about hearing problems, using a "friend" to cover up the fact he is talking about himself. Ian and Lou join in on the hunt for Mehmet. Michelle tells Lofty her and Sharon are going on a night out, so he offers to pay for her and Sharon to get a taxi home as there is less risk of them being attacked by the Walford attacker. Mary accuses Dot of telling Carmel about her business, but Dot says it must have been Mary's chief enemy - Sue. Sue tells Ali to stand up to Mehmet over what he has done, so Ali goes to find him. Dot writes a note and puts it under Mary's door. Kathy decides to pack in the knitted jumpers business. Mary reads the note and assumes it was Sue who wrote it. She angrily confronts Sue over it and accuses her of wanting Annie as she cannot have children of her own; Sue calls Mary an unfit mother and throws her out of the café. Cast Regular cast *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Mary - Linda Davidson *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Lou - Anna Wing *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Tom - Donald Tandy *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Tony - Oscar James *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan - Jane How *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23A Albert Square - Living room *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen *Unknown street Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I never thought the day would come when I would find myself living in a house of ill repute'. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,050,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes